Team Possible
by TeamPossibleBronzerank
Summary: This is a story about an ordinary girl who gets turned into a Charmander. She Makes a rescue team with A Mudkip. They're called Team Posslie, because they believe that together they can do anything.
1. Chapter 1

{Somebody get me out of here!}

I was spinning in a weird vortex, the colors gone from green to red and finally to black. I felt like I was spinning for hours until finally I blacked out.

"Hello! Are you okay?" A voice asked

{Ugh...who's that?}

"Please wake up!" The voice said shaking me

Whoever was speaking to me was shaking me for a long time; as they shook me they said "Please don't let the poor thing die"

I wanted to tell them that I was alright. But for some reason I couldn't talk, I finally began to understand how mute people felt...trying to tell the people they loved what they wanted, how they felt...But couldn't say a word

Finally I opened my eyes

"Oh thank goodness you're awake, are you okay?" The Mudkip asked me

{Wait! A Mudkip...I must be hallucinating, A Mudkip talking...}

"I repeat...are you okay?" Mudkip asked again

"Um...I'm fine...I have a question?" I asked giving Mudkip a blank stare

"Ask away" Mudkip said with a smile

"How can a Mudkip talk?" I asked,appalled

"Well the same as you can talk...I mean Pokémon can talk to other Pokémon" Mudkip said

{Pokémon?}

"What do you mean Pokémon? I am a human" I said

"You look like a perfectly normal Charmander to me" Mudkip said

"Charmander...Look I am not a Charmander...I am a human girl" I said Exasperated

"No you're not...just look in the river if you don't believe me" Mudkip said as he pushed me to the river

"I don't know what you're talking about...I am a human..." I gasped as I looked into the water

Mudkip was right...In the place of my Nineteen year old human face was a Charmander's face

"What the Hell happened to me?" I screamed, my hands to my face

"Boy...you are some strange...I mean you thinking you were a human...are you confused...here have a heal seed" Mudkip said taking out a yellow seed and handing it to me

"I'm not confused! I swear I was a human" I said

"Hm...You do seem sincere enough...but it is kind of hard to believe that a human would suddenly turn into a Pokémon" Mudkip said rubbing his chin

"I swear I'm being honest...the worst thing is I have no idea how this happened to me" I sighed

"Since you sound so honest...I believe you, what is your name anyway?" Mudkip asked

"my name...my name is...I don't know...I forgot my own name" I said, appalled

"Well I'll just call you Charmander...I'm Mudkip by the way...if you haven't already figured that out" Mudkip said

"I actually did kind of figure..."

"Somebody help me please!" a voice screamed

"What's that?" I asked

"I don't know..." Mudkip said as he squinted trying to see the figure

The image started to be more visible...it was a Butterfree

"What's the matter Butterfree?" Mudkip asked

"My baby Caterpie is trapped! And there is this huge bird Pokémon around these areas" Butterfree panicked

{Poor Butterfree...her baby all along...I think we should help}

"Mudkip...we should go and help Caterpie" I said

Mudkip looked at me with an impressed smile

"We should" he just said

"Butterfree...where is Caterpie?" I asked

"Well he's in the clearing of the Tiny woods...it will be a lot of walking for you two, but please save my baby" Butterfree pleaded

"We will" Both Mudkip and I said as we started to make are way into the Tiny woods.

A:N: Well this is the first chapter...

Please review...

Don't forget to review

I know you want to...


	2. Chapter 2

{The Tiny woods was very beautiful for a place that was supposed to be scary, there were pink roses on the hedges...}

"Charmander look out!" Mudkip pushed me out of the way as a Poochyena charged at me

"Huh" I said dazed

"Charmander...in dungeons we have to watch out for enemies, not daydream" Mudkip scolded

"Sorry I was just thinking how pretty the roses were..." I sighed

Mudkip Sighed, "it is alright...you are new to this anyway"

"Hey two newbie's...I will electrify you!" an Elekid said, sparks flying from its hand

"Hey brothers...let us join you," another Elekid said, who was leading a huge group of Elekids

"Hey Mudkip you are more experienced than me, do something!" I shouted

"Now hey I am a water type...there is a whole group of electric types, do the math, I will be fried" Mudkip said

"But I do not even know how to attack!" I shouted

"A Pokémon not knowing how to attack...how sad" Mudkip muttered

"And for the last time...I am a human!" I said as I angrily shot out fire from my mouth

"That...was an attack called ember," Mudkip said slowly, as if he were mocking me

"I see..." I started to randomly shot embers at the Elekid

"Oh pahlease...do you think a baby Pokémon, who just learnt to shot an ember, can beat us" Leader Elekid said jumping out of the way (A/N: I meant to spell it that way...some people do it for humor)

"Crap" I said

"Now my fellow Elekids fry that fish!" Leader Elekid ordered

"Yes sir!" The Elekid said shooting a thundershock at Mudkip

"Mudkip" I hollered

Suddenly Mudkip sprayed mud at the Elekid

"I just learnt mud sport...that cuts Electric type's power in half!" Mudkip said excitedly

"Grr...Never mind that fish...rid of that lizard," Leader Elekid ordered

"Full team tackle!" the group said

{Oh, crap...I am in trouble...wait...why do I feel strange.}

Suddenly smoke came out of my body

"You just learnt smokescreen Charmander...it cuts the opponents accuracy," Mudkip explained

"Great, wait Mudkip I have a plan...we take down the slowest ones first...with a team tackle" I suggested

"Nice plan Charmander...you are learning" Mudkip praised

"So...is baby Mudkip going to shoot water gun at us," Leader Elekid teased

"Not quite" I said as I tackled the slowest Elekids

"What how is this possible?" Leader Elekid said stunned

"Teamwork that is how it is possible" Mudkip said taking out the rest of the Elekid

"So you are last Elejerk" I said getting ready to tackle

"No way, leave me the heck alone!" Leader Elekid said running away at lightning speed

"Yay now we can save Caterpie...we are almost there," I said rushing to Caterpie

"That is what you think..." A fearow said getting in the way

"Charmander, this must be the flying Pokémon Butterfree was talking about!" Mudkip warned

"hehehe...that is right...and if you do not want Caterpie to be my next meal...then I suggest you get by me" Fearow said

{If you do not want Caterpie to be Fearows next lunch than review

I know you want to...


End file.
